Heero's Decision, Mariemaia's New Life
by RedDragonforce 1
Summary: Set at in the last ten minutes of Endless Waltz. Heero changes so much in the course of about thirty minutes or less. Relena also changes, but not as much as Mariemaia does. Read and Review please! Or just favorite! Rated for use of a swear word.


And now for something that's not exactly expected out of me. I have a totally new show on here, and this topic popped up, at least to me.

So, I am writing this one/two/whatever-shot. Technically it's one chapter, but its only common source is Heero Yuy. Other than that, I'm not gonna say much, so just read the rest of it and leave a review if you wish.

If not, nothing will change. Never really does.

For those of you who have followed me through my stories, I'm not having any OCs this time. This WILL make this fic shorter, but less annoying due to conversation that doesn't involve the story itself.

That being said, there's nothing left to do but start the fic!

Plot: Out of everyone that Heero has affected, or affected him, three girls stand out in the series as a whole. The Girl with the Puppy he accidentally killed prior to receiving his Gundam. Mariemaia, who's 'death' allowed him to never kill again. And Relena Peacecraft/ Darlian, who affected his look on life throughout the many months they had interactions.

Disclaimer: RDF1 doesn't own Gundam Wing. This is just an expansion of an idea that others have their own interpretation on.

One last thing: Sorry if anyone is OOC, but that's kinda intended, somewhat, with the plot and everything. This story starts where Heero had just gotten out of Zero, after blasting the shelter where Mariemaia and Relena were.

(Story Begin)

Heero was tired. He had a long, miserable existence, even though he would never tell anyone about it. This was just the culmination of it. He had just ended his last mission alongside Zero, a Gundam who's helped him get this far. After Zero's sacrifice, Heero thought he would go too. He was certainly ready for it, and had been for over two years. There were many horrible deeds he had done in his time as a Gundam Pilot, and even before then as well; however, if there was one thing he could never forgive himself for, it was killing that young girl with the dog, Mary, that day when he blew up an Oz base on Earth. After that day, he locked away much of his emotions on his own, despite what his 'superiors' wanted otherwise.

He just didn't expect in that last moment of Zero's life, he'd be face to face with that Girl once more.

"It's you," said Heero, surprised to say the least.

"Hello, Heero," replied the girl, "It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

"I killed you," said Heero, sadness etched in his face, "I'm sorry. I guess you're here to take me beyond, right?"

"No," said the girl, shaking her head while holding onto Mary closely, "I just had to see you, before it was too late."

"Too late for what!" questioned Heero, honestly confused for the first time in many months.

"To save you, from yourself," said the girl, as if it was so simple, "After I died, you looked for death without suicide. You took on missions that would have surely meant death for anyone else."

"You and Mary were the only ones I never intended to kill, or wanted to," apologized Heero, "I have done everything I can to make up for your deaths, and this was my final mission. Zero understood what needed to be done, and accepted it without question."

"Yes, and it was Zero's time as well," replied the girl, "But it's not yours. There are still others who need you, even more that you need them."

That left Heero slightly nerved, because of his personality. He would never admit that he needed anyone else, especially when he actually did.

"Stop keeping people out. You may find happiness, or you already have."

Heero's eyes widened, knowing immediately whom she was talking about. For the longest time, not only did he find it hard to hate Relena, never actually taking her life like he said when they first met officially, but also grew to like her, and her views – especially when she talked about Earth and the Colonies being one in mind, in peace. The last time he saw Relena, she had torn up his birthday card to him. Something he had a hard time getting for her due to his insecurities.

"Go back to her. Let her in," continued the girl, "And save another one. Save Mariemaia from herself. She's needs it to continue after this battle. Go back, to your friends, to your world, and to Relena. I have no regrets. And you shouldn't either now. Go to Relena."

* * *

><p>With that, Heero's eyes opened. He was outside his Gundam. The air was cold, and his skin was colder, but he got up. He would not let that girl down again. He grabbed his gun and headed down into the shelter. It didn't take him long to get down to the bottom floor, where everyone was; however, he heard a gunshot before he got there, and his heart raced. He couldn't lose her, not now, and not after everything that they had been through to create this new world. He heard Une shout out and another shot was fired. He feared the worst. But, when he got there, it wasn't what he feared, but far more bizarre. The ones in the shelter he had been trying to defeat had suddenly rejoined their side, having killed Dekim Barton, the one behind this whole mess, including what the original Operation Meteor was supposed to be. But he had one last thing to do, and he wasn't going to stop now. He pulled out his weapon, and aimed at the girl who was bleeding. With the last of his strength, he pulled the trigger, and nothing happened, just like he wanted.<p>

"I have killed Mariemaia. I will never kill anyone ever again. I don't have to anymore…" he said, as he collapsed, unaware that Relena was to him in an instant, catching him.

Heero lost consciousness, his final mission now complete to keep the peace in the Earth Sphere Unified Nation and the Colonies. He was finally able to let go: let go of his emotional mask, or at least most of it.

* * *

><p>Mariemaia just couldn't understand it. Everything had been perfect. She was the leader of an army that would take over the world without a fight. Even if a suit and a few Gundams were fighting against her army (and apparently not killing any of the soldiers in the process), she would still win, because her people weren't afraid to take lives if necessary to achieve her goals, her father's wishes (at least, according to her grandfather).<p>

"Sir," said one of the soldiers at the underground shelter with her, Relena, and her grandfather, Dekim, "We're online with one of the Gundam Pilots."

With that, the screen showed a young boy, who looked even younger than Relena, and Relena was still very young to begin with despite her deep talks that even most adults had a hard time accepting for the longest time. He didn't look like a soldier, but he did have the eyes of one.

"Heero," said Relena, with what seemed to be relief in her voice.

"Let me confirm, your shelter shield is activated?" asked Heero.

"What are you planning?" replied her Grandfather.

"Your shelter is secure, is it?" asked Heero again, in a way that Mariemaia had no trouble understanding it, or at least she thought so.

"Of course it is. See for yourself just how powerless you are!" taunted Mariemaia, who felt invincible at that moment.

"Roger that," replied Heero, without any emotion, and closed the transmission.

Mariemaia's eyes widened. She had never seen or met anyone with such disregard for his own life so recklessly. Sure, her people were willing to give their lives, but not without reservation, and she understood that.

The blast from Wing Zero shook the foundation of the shelter, something that was NOT supposed to be possible. Her grandfather was barking out orders, like usual, but Mariemaia felt something she had never felt before: Fear.

"W-what a miserable person! He-he's not g-gonna to be able to achieve anything!" said Mariemaia, as if to reassure herself of her invincibility.

"Are you afraid, Mariemaia?" asked Relena.

Mariemaia looked into her calm eyes. She just couldn't believe that Relena of all people was so calm after a blast like that, and from someone who looked so emotionless doing so. It just didn't make sense that Relena, someone who advocated against violence, looked almost glad she was in the crossfire from someone she now concluded was no less than a monster in human form.

Just before falling rubble could crush her and Relena, another woman charged in and tackled both of them to the ground.

'This isn't making any sense,' thought Mariemaia, 'why is that man, that monster, so intent on blasting through the shield? And further more, why is Relena happy that he's doing it? It just doesn't make sense.'

As if reading her questioning face, the lady responded, "Even though _you_ may be mistaken, I personally cannot allow his Excellency, Treize's daughter to die."

'She's protecting me?' thought Mariemaia, 'Just who are these people?'

Gundam 05 had also appeared, along with an army of people without weapons, sending more than few complaints their way about the way this battle was going, and was being here in the first place. Mariemaia was so confused about how her forces were stopping for a bunch of civilians, who had no reasonable means of fighting back.

"Who the hell are these people!" demanded Dekim, who was clearly furious at this loss, especially with how ridiculous a manner it was.

"While his Excellency fought losing battles," explained Lady Une, as Mariemaia learned her name later, "He loved the people who weren't afraid to keep their stance and fight. And **that** is why people are so able to accept the Gundams."

'Is that it?' thought Mariemaia, 'It should have been so easy to just walk in with a bit of power and might and everyone would worship me because I am the rightful air to the throne of the Earth Sphere, and the Colonies as well.'

"It is not the victor that moves the heart of the people," finished Une.

"This is impossible! We, the Barton Family, are the TRUE rulers of the Earth Sphere!" shouted Dekim, turning to his granddaughter, "MISS MARIEMAIA! Assume your position as head of the Earth Sphere!

And, as if in a trance, she walked forward, complying with her grandfather's, and her father's, wishes.

"I am Victorious," said Mariemaia, in something little more than monotone, "I am carrying out the will of my father."

Suddenly, Lady Une was in her path, blocking her from her grandfather.

"Do forgive me…" started Une, pulling her hand back.

(SLAP)

Mariemaia AND Lady Une were surprised when Relena appeared between them and slapped Mariemaia for Une.

"Excuse me! I think it's about time you opened your eyes, Mariemaia," declared Relena, in a voice that had her full attention.

"Huh, Miss Relena?" said Mariemaia, confused even further. She should be happy that she got a pacifist, someone who was against violence, to finally act on negative emotions and strike the first blow, but she could only feel more fear, as if she was suddenly a child again, and Relena was her mother figure setting her straight for misbehaving.

"You have now learned what **REAL** fear is," continued Relena, "So I am sure you are now able to acknowledge all the mistakes you have made in the past."

'She's so strong. Her will is stronger than mine ever was,' thought Mariemaia, 'I never REALLY had a chance after all. She's right. I have done horrible things. I am the monster, not Heero.'

"STOP RIGHT THERE, RELENA PEACECRAFT!" shouted Dekim, now half-mad from the loss, "I CANNOT ALLOW YOU TO BRAINWASH MY MARIEMAIA WITH SUCH GARBAGE!"

'It's not garbage,' realized Mariemaia, 'it's the truth. And my 'grandfather' is the one who had brainwashed me into thinking it was garbage.'

"If you wish to shoot me, go right ahead. I am prepared to die," said Relena, fighting off a smirk, 'Especially with Heero having threatened me for so long. He's the one who's helped me over my fear of death more than any other person who has attempted to take my life, including Dekim.'

"Then I'll tell you what the truth is before you die," said Dekim, "The public are ALWAYS expected to obey the victor!"

'NO!' shouted Mariemaia in her head, pushing Relena out of the way and taking the bullet herself, 'I won't let her die, not now that I finally understand the truth.'

Everything around her started to grow dim. She could hear her 'grandfather' continue talking as if she didn't really matter.

'This is the end. I'm really going to die, now that I've realized what my father really wanted all this time?'

She felt Relena help her sit up in Une's lap.

"Relena, I was mistaken," apologized Mariemaia, tears in her eyes, "I'm so sorry."

"Mariemaia," said Relena, fearing that she would die after coming so far with this realization.

"I'll relieve you of your pain," said a now familiar voice. It was Heero Yuy, and he had made it down here in what would feel like record time.

Now, upon seeing him face to face, and not on a screen, she could see the true depths behind his eyes. Heero was doing this for her sake, not his own.

"Thank you," she sighed, finally seeing how Relena could trust Heero. He was just that kind of guy who would never let you down, no matter what was between him and you.

She heard the click of an empty gun, and felt all her fear, and other feelings she had before meeting Relena vanish. She was now relieved of all her past mistakes, and could start anew.

* * *

><p>Heero woke up in the hospital, and immediately noticed Relena sleeping, her head and arms on the side of his bed. He let himself smile, remembering the little girl's words. He snuck out of the bed without disturbing her and silently made his way to the door. Since his injuries were minor, and he had mainly suffered from exhaustion, he was alright for the most part. He closed the door behind, vowing to return to her side when the time was right. He had more important business right now, especially since he had to see a certain someone. He found her door rather quickly, since it was on the same hall and he found the directory rather quickly (which was updated regularly with new patients coming in and old patients heading out). He opened silently, and found the girl was still unconscious, from the gunshot or the surgery was a moot question. Closing the door, he stood next to it and waited for Mariemaia to awaken, which happened after a few long minutes.<p>

"Where am I?" asked Mariemaia, "What happened?"

"I shot you," said Heero, getting her attention. The lights were off, so he was partially in shadow.

"Heero," said Mariemaia, her heart started racing for a second before slowing down again in relief, "Thank you."

"For what?" asked Heero, though he had a clue if what the girl told him was accurate.

"Thanks to you, and Relena, I was able to understand what my father truly wanted for me."

"I had nothing to do with it," said Heero, "In the two minutes since we first saw each other through that screen, I was blasting at you with all my might."

"But you never once thought of killing anyone if you could help it. And at first, I couldn't understand why you would take such risks. With help from Relena, and Lady Une, I was able to realize how wrong I was."

"What are you going to do now?" asked Heero.

"First, Lady Une is going to take me by my father's grave. After that, I have therapy so I can start walking again," replied Mariemaia, "One thing I don't get though, how could you go through life without any reservations about your own?"

"That's simple," said Heero, "I let go of the emotional attachment I have to my life, and that in turns separate my life from my fighting. Though, I did fight to survive so I could keep fighting until I no longer needed to."

"Thank you, for killing me," said Mariemaia, getting an eyebrow raise in response, "You killed what was left of my ambition to rule the world. Now, all I want to do is help the world remain at peace."

"The Preventers will be a good place to go when you're older," replied Heero, having done his research on the group Lady Une helped started alongside Sally Po and Lucrezia Noin, before smiling a little bit, "But, immediate future should be reserved for having fun, at least for a little while. Enjoy your childhood. Goodness knows you've earned it. Do it for the both of us."

"I will," smiled back Mariemaia as Heero left.

Heero returned to his room, to see Relena still in the same position as he left her. It didn't surprise him, he had only been gone about ten minutes. Finding a small notepad with a pen alongside it, he left a note for Relena before leaving the room again, this time heading out of the hospital without being spotted by anyone.

* * *

><p>Not two minutes after Heero left the hospital did Relena awake to find Heero missing. She sighed, knowing this wasn't the first time he left her like this. Upon finding the note, she read it, since he left it where she was, rather than where she was going to be.<p>

Dear Relena,

I'm sorry for not being there when you woke up, but I have a few more things to take care of. Thank you for all your help. You have helped me understand that I no longer need to kill, as long as I can help it. Enjoy the holidays. I'll be back for you when I feel like I can let you in.

From,

Heero Yuy.

Relena smiled again, knowing that she would see Heero again when the time was right.

"Heero," said a teary eyed Relena, looking out the window.

(Chapter End)

I hope people will like this. If you're wondering about the character filter, this could be Heero, Mariemaia, and Relena. I'm just using Heero because more people will see it, and might be willing to read this. Also, I didn't use 'love' in Heero's letter because it still feels awkward to Heero to use that word, since he had all but abandoned all hope for ever feeling that emotion for several months. Saying 'from' is just as common, if not more so, and Heero felt it best to leave something other than his name.

Thanks for reading, everyone. Review if you like, or just favorite it if you wish.

Looking forward to getting my W.I.T.C.H. Gx and Davis's Time Travel Adventure stories, so look for those soon. Alright, I think that's everything.

Later,

RDF1


End file.
